Yours & Mine
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: In the darkened cabin of a ship the conquistador marks the pirate queen as his for all time. She belongs to him, no matter what and no-one will take her from him. She is his and he is hers. SpainXFem!England


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Yours & Mine

The flame of the candle flickered in the darkened room, it was the only light in the relatively small compartment as there were no windows. The lapping of the sea could be heard from all around and the gentle rocking of the waves made sure that almost nothing stayed still. The only other noise in the room was the harsh panting of the figure sprawled out on the bed. The only thing covering her was a curtain of long blonde hair that fell to her thighs. Her hands were shackled and connected to the wooden wall by a strong iron chain.

At that moment her body was lax except for the strenuous movement of her chest whenever she inhaled. The normally piercing green eyes were wide and dazed as she struggled to pull her mind back from the abyss. So preoccupied in regaining her senses she didn't feel the hand that was stroking her leg or the possessive eyes that trailed over her body. She did, however, feel it when his hand moved to her neck. A sharp hiss escaped her mouth as fingers touched the sensitive flesh and she twisted her head to glare at her captor.

Antonio Carriedo smirked down at his prey with that infuriating grin of his and her hands itched to punch him in that stupid smug face of his. She knew him as another name: Spain, España and her arch-enemy of the seas. The bastard conquistador had surprised her on her way back from Portugal. Her ship and crew had managed to escape and where in a course for home, but he had been able to capture her in the confusion. She'd awoken chained in this room...and then he'd come in.

Her hands yanked at the chains but they refused to give, and she was unable to do anything but glare and curse when he leaned in closer to her neck. The dark bite on her skin was still sore and she couldn't hold back the wince when he touched it.

"Oh, _es mi marca todavía dolorida querida?_" He purred and pressed himself harder against her. She bit her tongue, unwilling to give him the reaction he wanted. She hated this man. She hated everything about him; his arrogance, his confidence, his power but what she hated the most was how she reacted to him. The feel of his body pressed against her bare flesh brought back vivid images of the night before and to her horror her heart started to thrum a little faster in her chest. Her only comfort was that whilst she had slept he had put on some trousers, so there was at least one barrier between them

"You'll never get away with this scum." She hissed. "Do you really think my boss will let you keep me here? I'll be free in a matter of days and then I'll see your head on a pike." To her rising ire he only chuckled and began to stroke her hair.

"It doesn't matter_ querida_, I have what I came for." She frowned at him, not understanding what he was saying, her ship had gotten away with all the gold she'd stolen form him this week and other than that there hadn't been anything of value on board. Moreover, capturing her didn't mean he controlled her land and this would have severe repercussion for his king's attempt at wooing her queen. The confusion must have shown on her face because he laughed again, and his hand moved to her face.

There was an instant reaction, the nerves in her skin felt like they'd been electrified and that damned fire ignited in her blood again. The horrible need flared in her core and she fought to keep the glare on her face. She was stronger than this, stronger than him. He must have noticed her reaction because that hateful smirk of his became a little bit bigger.

"I wasn't after gold." Antonio pressed his mouth against her neck and held back a chuckle when he felt her pulse jump under his lips. Her skin tasted delicious and its smoothness fascinated him. He knew that Abigail had fought countless battles, many involving either him, one of her brothers or Francis and her skin should have been littered with scars and scratches. But it wasn't, it was soft and smooth and he felt a powerful urge to feel and taste every inch of it just to see if she really was smooth all over.

"I wasn't after your ship or any cargo the pirate queen was holding. My boss has no idea what I'm doing." He pushed himself up slightly and stared down at her; green eyes taking in every inch of that flushed damp face, the smooth creamy skin and the silky golden hair that framed the face of the one county, the one woman that he could ever call his equal, his enemy, his opposite..._his._

He could freely admit that he was a possessive bastard. No-one took what belonged to him and he would rip them to pieces if they tried to. It was why he was so fiercely protective of his gold even though he had chests full of the stuff. It was why no-one had ever been able to take Romano from him. It was why he had left that nice big mark on her neck, for all the world to see.

Abigail Kirkland was his.

He had become so frustrated with her; taunting him, fighting him, beating him and tempting him. Whenever their swords had met in battle she had smiled up at him and that need to claim had roared up every time. He was familiar with that need, to dominate and to claim but he'd never felt it that strongly before, that inferno that had torn through his body at the sight of her.

It was more than just lust that he knew. He'd had his fair share of women and he had a right to be pleased about his skills in bed. If it was her body he had been after he would not have gone through his much trouble for it. He didn't want her body.

OK that was a lie, she was one of the more beautiful women he'd seen.

No what he really wanted was that fire inside of her, the one he could see now burning behind her eyes, that seemed to burn into his very being, branding him forever. How could she, this insignificant little island, have such an effect on him? That fire made her irresistible to him and he hadn't been able to bear the thought of someone else claiming that spark, this woman, instead of him.

He'd taken her last night and she'd been extraordinary. His back still ached from her nails and he longed to hear her screams as she got lost in pleasure, the pleasure that he had given her. Feeling that satin skin shudder underneath him was a tax on his control and he held back the more animalistic side of him that wanted to bury itself in her heat.

He shifted his hips slightly, and her gasp when his hardness moved right against her core was like music to his ears. He lowered his head to her ear and ran his tongue over the shell.

"_Tu eres mía."_ ….and she always would be.

**2011 - World Conference**

"So that is why America is not to blame for Global Warming!" Abigail groaned and smacked her head, the idiot had managed to once again insult half the world during one of his speeches and she must have heard the word "hero" about eighteen times. Good god, had she really raised him? One of her fairies gently patted her on the shoulder and she let out another sigh. The meeting had started today and she had just arrived six hours ago due to delays: she stank, she felt exhausted, she looked a mess and she could feel a massive headache beginning to form in her head. She really couldn't bring herself to get angry she was just that tired.

Luckily, it seemed that Ludwig had no such problems. The Germans voice cut across the mumblings of other countries and she would have smiled had her head not started to pound at the volume of his speech. That being said she could have kissed him when he said they were ending for the day. Time for a bath and sleep.

"England!" Or not. She had just been able to get up off her chair when Alfred had decided to come over, and behind him she could see the frog. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Matthew coming over to speak to her, dragging Dan (Australia) with him. So much for a quiet slip away. In a couple of minutes she was swarmed and she flinched as the pain in her head got worse.

No-one in the group noticed the sharp pair of eyes that were focused on the blonde, or the way that they narrowed with barely restrained anger.

They were standing too close to her again.

Why did they always crowd her. She wasn't theirs. It was like this every meeting, they got just a little bit more clingy, a little bit more bold in their advancements and he knew that there were others. Others who looked at her and wanted her.

If they touched her, they would need to learn a very simple lesson.

She. Was. His.

Not theirs, they had never had a chance. She was his before they even noticed her. She had been his for years. But they'd seen the fire, that special fire that only Abigail possessed that drew them in like pirates to gold. Only this treasure was already taken.

He would love to see them try to take her from him though. There would be no forgiveness for them, He noticed Romano glance over at him and stiffen. Oh yes, the Italian recognised the look in his eyes. Funny, he hadn't let that side of his personality show for years, it had no place in the modern world but at the moment it was revived with a vengeance and the Spaniard prepared to reclaim what was his.

Abigail let her shoulders drop as she shut the door of her hotel room. She'd finally been able to escape them and was looking forward to a long luxurious bath. The guys had been acting stranger than usual today; more persistent to have her stay with them. Shrugging it off she walked into her en suite and turned the taps on hot to fill her bath.

Quickly stripping down to her bare skin she bit back a moan as she stepped into the tub. The warm water felt fantastic and she wasted no time in submerging herself. A yawn left her mouth and she leant her head against the edge. She was sure that if she wasn't careful she would fall asleep, but she couldn't muster enough energy to care.

Ugh! She hater air-planes, but it would have taken too long to get a boat. In order to keep herself at least semi-aware she began to wash her hair. The shampoo quickly turned into a lather and she began to run it through her hair.

Everything was going fine until her fingers brushed against her neck. She froze at the slight indentation she could still feel there...where _he_ had marked her. That night on the boat flashed through her mind and her hand clamped down on the mark. How long had it been? She stroked the bite with her ring finger, it was fading but the memory was as fresh as ever.

She would admit to herself that it had been one of the better nights she'd spent with a man, if only on a pleasure scale. He'd been rough, powerful and had dominated her. Perhaps that was why she had allowed the mark to stay, he had earned it. She would never be able to have the sweet loving relationship that were written about in books. There was just some part of her that refused to be tamed like that. The boy next door would never be enough for her. She was a fighter, a pirate and a lady. A man would have to accept all of her to have her.

Antonio had been the only one to do that, if only for a night.

Shaking her head free from a feeling suspiciously like longing she stepped out of the bath. Clearly, she needed to sleep, her brain cells were starting to die. She opened the door with a cloud of steam and wrapped one of the large fluffy towels around her torso. The bed looked so inviting that she just wanted to flop down on it and close her eyes.

So focused on the bed she didn't see the figure sitting in the chair across from the bed, nor did she see it stand and move towards her.

However, she did feel the pair of warm, incredibly familiar arms that wrapped around her waist and she definitely recognised the sultry, deep voice that whispered in her ear.

"_Hola, mi querida."_ Her back stiffened, but that only pressed her form back into his body more.

"A-Antonio?" He grinned against her neck. She was completely thrown by his appearance and her exhaustion meant that she wasn't fighting back. Yes it was hardly the gentlemanly thing to take advantage of her like this but whoever said that he was a gentlemen? Besides, it was her fault for coming out in nothing but a towel with all that perfect skin of hers flushed and dripping water. Her hair smelt of strawberries and she felt so warm and nice.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Where on earth had her mind gone. She really needed it back, like right now! Because if it didn't come back then she would start to pay attention to his hands running up and down her body, she would notice the way his mouth trailed a path up and down her neck and she would fall prey to the heat raging through her blood.

"I thought that would be quite obvious Abigail." Her body shivered at her name on his lips. Damn it, if she was even half as awake as she usually was she would be kicking his ass right now.

A gasp escaped her mouth as he spun around and her eyes immediately sought his. Any words died in her throat when she saw the emotions blazing behind that smile. The conquistador had returned and wanted what was his. Somehow a smirk made it's way onto her face as she felt her old pirate self flare up.

"What's the matter Antonio. Were you jealous?" The smile dropped and he growled at her, his eyes darkening to a deep forest green. "Did you not like the way they gathered around me? Watched me? Wanted me?" The hands on her waist became firmer and she was sure that there would be marks the next day.

"I mean it's not like I belong to yo-" Her words were cut off when he slammed his mouth against hers and pushed her down onto the bed.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as his tongue plunged into her mouth, seizing her moans and marking her forever. Her fingers dug into his hair and she somehow found the strength to push him off of her.

"You are mine." The predatorial growl was well worth any embarrassment on her part. She had driven him to this, she had brought back that power and strength he had been famous for. Only she could do that. Propping herself up on her elbows she brushed her mouth against his,

"Then show me." she breathed against his mouth.

She would let him own her, make her his and his alone because he was also hers.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates but life has just been so busy lately. I hope this was OK because I truly think that SpainXEngland is my fav couple, I've even made a couple of Youtube vids about them on my account (link is on my profile). I tried to get them both in character and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
